Ernest's Bday
by mifuyu
Summary: It's Ernest's birthday! But no one seems to remember his birthday...?


Disclaimer: I do not own MK.

Warning: YAOI! Ernest and Gareas pair! Hehe (evil laugh)

Rose: Please forgive me for spelling errors!

Ernest: …

Rose: Ernest, you're so cute (hugs Ernest).

Ernest: ...Can't…breathe…

_Thoughts_

Alarm: tells Pilots to get ready to fight Victims

Ernest's Birthday

At 8:00 a.m. in a room, a blonde, shy boy woke up from his dreams. Today is a very important day. It's his birthday! Ernest walked out of his room, grinning happily, to find the hallway of G.O.A empty. _Where's everyone else? I thought people are going to be out here, waiting for their next lesson. Where is everyone? _He walked to where his Ingrid, Luhma Klein was. He patted his Ingrid, thinking where everyone went. Using his EX, he tried to find his lovers', Gareas's, scent. It was nowhere to be found. He wandered into the cafeteria, wondering if Rioroute would be in there eating his breakfast. He was surprised to see that the cafeteria was empty. Even the cook was gone, too. _Where is everybody? This is getting suspicious._ Beep! Pilots and repairers get into your positions. Victims are heading to G.I.S. Get ready to battle. _The alarm. Good thing I changed into my uniform already. I better get to Luhma Klein now. The others will be there. I'm going to ask them if they remember if today's my birthday._ Ernest quickened his pace to almost a run to his Ingrid. When he got there, it was empty.

Even Teela was gone, too. _Something must have happened to them, _he thought. When he turned around, he was shocked to see Rioroute Vilgyna standing by the doorway.

"Ernest! It was a false alarm; there's no Victim out there. The people are fixing it up," Rioroute said before Ernest even asked.

"Good morning, Rio. Do you know where everybody else is? There's no one is in the hallways, and in the cafeteria," Ernest asked.

"I don't know either,"

"Oh. Do you know day today is?"

"Huh? Today? I thought you have a calendar in your room; its Monday, October 19" replied Rio.

"Oh," Sounding depressed. _He does not remember my birthday._

"Oh! I remember now!" Ernest's heart lifted. _Maybe he does remember my birthday. _

"Today Phil's going to make me a gigantic lunch!" Ernest's heart fell down. _I guess I'm not important. _

"That's good." was Ernest's reply.

"I almost forgot. I need to show you something, Ernest. Follow me!" and Rioroute pushed Ernest out of the room.

"Where are you leading me?"

"You'll see when we get there"

Ernest realized that Rio is leading him towards his own room. Rio opened the door, and Ernest was surprised that everybody was crowded inside his room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERNEST!" They shouted. Ernest was both shocked and happy that his friends had remembered his birthday.

"What…I…I thought you people forgot my birthday!" Ernest finally said.

"What? Why would we ever forget your birthday? We would never forget our friend's birthday." Rio said. Ernest grinned. He was happy that he has friends. He was happy that his friends made a surprise party for him. He was grateful.

"Thank you, my friends." Ernest said at last.

"Happy birthday, brother." Erts said. Ernest hugged his younger brother. He cried. But not the sad kind of crying, but it's the happy kind of crying.

"Happy birthday, Ernest-san." Tune Youg said shyly.

"Hey! Ernest! Don't forget about me! Happy Birthday!" Gareas yelled loudly. He went over to Ernest and put his arm over Ernest's shoulder and was about to strangle him when Ernest threw Garu off of him. Everybody laughed. Even Teela and Yu, who was always emotionless. Phil and Leena went into Ernest's room carrying a big ice cream cake saying: Happy 17th Birthday, Ernest!

"Let's all sing together!" Leena said loudly.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ernest/san. Happy birthday to you!" While everybody else was singing the song, Yu and Teela just stood at one side, not singing. When the song ended, Ernest made a wish: _I wish the Victims would stop coming. I wish Gareas would love me forever._ Everybody clapped as Ernest blew out the candles. Rio took a "taste test" as he poked his finger into the ice cream cake.

"No taste test, Rio!" Phil shouted. "Its supposed to be for Ernest!"

"I'm just helping Ernest taste it to see if it tastes good!" Rio said back. Phil whacked Rio on the head before cutting the cake. Everybody laughed at the pair of them.

"I'm gonna borrow Ernest for a few minutes. You guys continue. We'll be back soon." Gareas dragged Ernest into his room and kissed Ernest gently on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Ern." Garu whispered beside his ear as he hugged his lover.

"Thank you, Garu. I love you."

"I love you too."

The End

People should say when their birthday is! I hope everybody likes it!


End file.
